HPNG:Book 2
by kayluvsall
Summary: Join Kayla, Frank, and Abby in their Second year at Hogwarts DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone or anything related or apart of the Harry Potter World.
1. Leaky Cauldron

Second year. This year we have James, Louis, Fred, Lauren, &amp; Celina join Hogwarts.)

August 22

"Come on Mum. We're going to be late." Kayla says. She and her mother had been staying at the leaky cauldron for the past few days. She had gotten her Hogwarts letter the other day and was going to meet up with the Longbottoms and the McLaggens.

"Come on. Come on."

"Alright. Alright. I'm coming Kayla." Kayla was a little impatient. She hadn't seen her friends all summer and couldn't wait to see them. She ran out of the room and into the leaky cauldron's pub. Frank's mother runs the place.

"Is Frank going to be here to day."

"Yes deary. He, his sister, and father should be here in a half hour."

"Thank you." Kayla ran back to the room see was staying in with her mum.

-One Hour Later-

Kayla came back down stairs with her mother. She heard two people fighting. It just so happened to be her two most favorite people. She ran down. "Frank! Abby!" She yelled. They looked up and smiled.

"Kayla!" They engulfed her in a hug.

"Yay. You're here. I have missed you guys so much."

"We missed you to Kay." The adults smile at their kids friendship.

"Hey guy's this is my little sister Alice. She is going to be going to Hogwarts in two years."

"This is my older brother Samuel. He is in Hufflepuff. He is in fourth year."

"Hey." Sam was kinda cute in Kayla's mind.

"So, Kayla. Excited to be going back to Hogwarts."

"Yah I am Abby. Let's go get our stuff." Abby, Frank, and Kayla run forwards Diagon Ally. Kayla takes out her wand and taps the bricks. Suddenly the entrance to Diagon Ally is in from of them. They run in. They pass the quidditch shop where some kids are looming at a broom.

"Thee lightning bolt 2000. Fastest new broom there is." Frank looks at it longingly. "Come on Frankie. We can look at the pretty broom later." They start to walk away from it.


	2. Madam Malkin

Come on. I need to buy new robes. Mine are all dirty and stained." The trio walks forwards Madame Malkin 's. When they enter their is a family already there. "Hogwarts too."

"I just need new robes for Hogwarts."

"Alright then. Stand up there." Kayla stand next to a boy with extremely messy dark brown hair and Brown eyes.

"Hello. Who are you."

"My name is Kayla Weinstein. Second year. And you."

"James Potter. First year. What house are you in."

"Gryffindor." He smiles. His father comes up to him.

"James, are you almost done."

"Yes, dad. Dad. This is Kayla Weinstein. She goes to Hogwarts too."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Weinstein."

"Thank you nice to meet you too Mr. Potter. Do I know you from some where. I think we've met before."

"Were you that girl that asked my wife how to get on to the platform last year." "That would be me." Kayla starts going red in the cheeks seeing that he remembered her from last year.

"Alright deary. Off you go."

"Thank you. Good bye Mr. Potter. Good bye James." Kayla waved good bye. She saw Abby and Frank coming out of the pet shop with something in Abby's hands. It was a basket and in it was a white kitten. Kayla coo at it. The trio went to the book store with their parents.

"Neville?"

"Harry?"

"Neville. Great to see yah man. How have you been?"

"Great. How are you?"

"Great and this must be Frank."

"Yep. And these are his friends Abagail McLaggen and Kayla Weinstein." Kayla smiles at Mr. Potter.

"Well I have to go with James to get his wand he is starting this year." He clapped a hand on to James's shoulder. They left. Kayla, Frank, and Abby get all their things. They are about to leave when a big building catches Abby's eye.


	3. Weasley Wizard Wheazes

Hey guys. Let's go there." Kayla and Frank look where Abby is pointing. It is a bright colorful building. Frank reads the sign.

"Weasley Wizard Wheazes. That sounds cool. Let's go." The trio heads inside. There are statues of people puking, fainting, vanishing pimples, getting sick... "This is brilliant." Kayla exclaims.

"Why thank you young lady but compliments won't work." Says someone. They turn around. There standing in front of them is a tall man with ginger hair and one ear.

"Hello little miss. My name is George Weasley and I own this store."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Weasley," says Abby, "My name is Abagail McLaggen and this is Frank Longbottom and Kayla Weinstein."

"Hello sir." Chimed Kayla and Frank.

"Hello miss Abagail. Does your mother happen to be Ms. Lavender Brown?"

"Yes she is. Did you know her in school?"

"Well, I remember when she got sorted in to Gryffindor, me and my brother cat called at her. But I think my younger brother Ron would know her better. Oh Ronald. Follow me kids." The trio giggles at George and follows him to the back. There sitting at a desk was a dark skinned lady. George goes over and kisses her on the head.

"Hey Angie. Have you seen Ron?"

"Yes. He is in the storage room."

"Okay, thanks. Alright kiddos. Stay here as I go get him." Angelina looks at him weird but shrugs it off. He leaves to go find Ron.

"So are kids going to Hogwarts this year?" She asks.

"Yes ma'am. We are second year Gryffindors."

"That's nice. I was in Gryffindor when I was at Hogwarts. I was chaser on the quidditch team."

"That's so cool. I was going to try out for chaser this year." Abby says with enthusiasm. George comes back with another person. The other man is tall, lanky, and had ginger hair too.

"Hey midgets I'm back. This is my youngest brother and only younger brother Ronald Bilius Weasley."

"Knock it off George," Ron says, "I have to go soon. I told Hermione I would meet up back with her and the kids by Florean's. Why did you drag me out here?"

"To meet these guys." George points to the trio. Ron stares at them.

"Did Lavender get younger or am I imagining this?" Abby replies,

"No, she doesn't. Lavender is my mother. My name is Abagail McLaggen."

Ron looks flabbergasted, "Wait did you say Lavender is your mother and your last name is McLaggen?" "Yes she did. Why? Do you have something against my friend?" Frank inquires. Ron stumbles backwards away from the angry twelve year old. George laughs at him. Abby and Frank start arguing about what Frank said. Kayla just shakes her head and ignores them.

George whispers to Ron, "Remind you of any two people you know?" Ron glares at him.


	4. Flint

The trio leaves the store and head toward the leaky cauldron. They bump into Anthony Flint with his Father Marcus. Flint was a sixth year Slytherin.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here. Three Gryffindorks. Longbottom, McLaggen, and a mudblood." Frank and Abby growl and point their wands at Anthony. Kayla stands there looking confused.

"Anthony who are your friends?"

"We are no friends of his." Frank growls.

"Ah, Young Gryffindors." He reaches into Kayla's cauldron and takes out her spell book.

"Second years. Come Anthony. They are wasting our time." Marcus puts Kayla's book back. He grabs his son and leaves. Frank and Abby put away their wands. "What was that all about?" Kayla asks.

"Mudblood is a really mean name for someone who is Muggle born. It means dirty blood. Isn't used as much now a days as it was twenty years ago." Frank replies. Little did our trio know that the golden trio was watching them.

"Don't they remind you of us when we were in school?" Hermione asks.

"Yah." Harry and Ron say.

"The boy looks like Neville and the girl taller girl looks like Lavender Brown. The short one I think is a muggleborn." Hermione says.

"Yeah." Harry and Ron say.

"I wonder what that was all about." Harry says.


	5. Train

-September 1st, 10:50-

"Come on guys we're going to be late!" Abby yells behind her at Frank and Kayla. Kayla had a hard time waking up that morning. They were rushing to the station. The train was leaving in less than ten minutes. One by one they cross. They hurriedly get on the train. The whistle blows and they collapse on the seats. They had just made it.

"Close one.

"Lets agree not to do that again." "Agreed"

The train ride went by smoothly. They played exploding snap and ate candy. As they neared the castle Frank spoke up. "Guys, I have a feeling something bad is gonna happen this year." Abby and Kayla look at each other and at Frank. "Well we are gonna just have to prepare for what ever that may be." Said Kayla. She grabbed Abby and Frank by the arm and dragged them out and over to the carriages.

"My dad says that these creatures called thestrals pull the carriages but i don't see them." said Frank. "Of course you can't see thestrals, you can only see them if you have seen someone die. Our parents obviously can, they were in the second wizarding world war." said Abby. Frank shlumped down in his seat grumpily. Kayla sighed.


End file.
